A Socalled Very Digi Christmas
by nerdynovelist11
Summary: A new evil force threatens the digital world and targets two of the Original Digidestinds as his victims. They are in great danger and so is the digital world. Can the D2 and D1 save the digital world or will it vanish forever? TAIORA. Chap.11! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Snowball Fights and Hot Chocolate

Sora's P.O.V-

I was at the park chasing my best friend, Taichi Kamiya and pelting him with snowballs. One of them hit him in the face. "Okay, okay!" He cried while he held his arms up in the air. "You win! I surrender!" I dropped the snowball I had in my hand and walked over to a bench and sat down. Tai followed. "So, now what do you want to do?"

Hmmm… I thought. "Want to go have some hot chocolate?"

"Sure." Tai agreed.

"My place, or yours?" I asked him.

"Yours is closer!" He said. "I'll race ya!" He started pacing down the sidewalk towards my house, not noticing that it was covered with layers of ice. He slipped and fell into the snow bank.

"Tai!" I yelled as I ran over to him. "You need to have more balan-" But I should have not been talking because before I could finish my sentence, I also slipped and fell into the snow bank next to him.

You're so coordinated!" He said sarcastically.

"Hey!" I replied to his sarcastic remark and threw a snowball at him from where I was laying. Then I started to make a snow angel, when I was finished I got up to admire my work and Tai crushed it.

"That's payback for throwing that snowball at my face!" He said. Then we heard continuous beeping. We both pulled out our digivices; there was some kind of emergency. A text message appeared on Sora's cell phone. It read: Meet at Davis's.

"We have to delay our hot chocolate plans, emergency!" I told Tai. "Let's get to Davis's house." Davis's house was a ways away and running at maximum speed, it would still take 2o minutes to get there. We ran as fast as our frostbit legs could carry us all the way to Davis's house.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- A New Threat

When we finally reached his doorstep, we were panting like dogs on a 100-degree summer day. We rang the doorbell and Davis answered it. "Why are you guys so late?" Davis asked suspiciously. "What were you guys doing? Making-" But before Davis could finish Tai nudged him in the stomach.

"Shut it, Daisuke!" He mumbled.

"Ouch!" Davis winced in pain. We walked into the living room where both digi destineds were sitting on the floor in a circle.

"Sorry we're late!" I apologized.

"We were far from Davis's house and had to walk here." Tai stated.

"Let's just start the meeting before Jun gets here!" Matt rushed us.

"Sure thing!" Izzy said. He turned on his laptop and a virtual image of Genai appeared. "Sora and Tai are here now, you can begin."

"I alerted your digivices because there is a new threat to the digital world and we need both of the digi destineds to help. Two of you are in great danger!" Genai started to explain.

"Which two?" Yolei asked.

"I'll get to that!" Genai said. "His name is Darkhatredmon and he feeds off of hatred, darkness, and strong feelings that are dangerous."

"You mean like negative energy?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, Izadore." Genai said. "He has his targets. He can make them do or say anything that may cause problems, so I want the two that I am about to name to watch your backs and if he tries to turn you against someone, do not fall into the trance!"

"Just tell us who it is already!" Davis shouted. He smashed his hand on the coffee table.

"Daisuke, be patient." Genai told him, and then continued. "He's after our very own Tai and Sora."

"What?" Tai gasped.

"Why us?" I asked him.

"I think it's because he knows your weaknesses and pasts." Genai explained.

"What do you think he's going to try to pull?" Tai asked, curiously.

"I have no idea, but he'll strike when you least expect it and I suggest the rest of you watch over Tai and Sora, just be prepared, I must leave you now! Good luck to each and every one of you!" He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Just When He'll Strike, Nobody Knows

An hour later then we had planned, we arrived at my house. We sat down in my living room and sipped hot chocolate. We sat there in utter silence until Tai spoke up. "Sora?" He said.

"Yeah?" I acknowledged him.

"It's really bothering me that we don't know when he'll strike!" Tai told me.

"I know, but when he does, we'll be ready!" I reassured him.

"Thanks. I know whenever I'm having trouble, I can come to you, Sora. You're a great friend!" He gave wrapped me into a hug. He blushed a fuchsia pink.

"Your welcome." I told him. "You're a great friend too." I noticed that I also, had started to turn pink.

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang. I pulled away from Tai and got up to open the door. "Hey Sor!" It was Matt. "Just making sure nothing's gone wrong yet."

"Not yet!" I told him. Then Matt spotted Tai on the couch.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Matt asked curiously, pointing to Tai, and then pointing at me.

"We were just talking." Tai told Matt with slight anger in his voice. Matt walked over to the couch and took a seat next to me. Then an uncontrollable feeling came over me as I leaned over and planted a kiss on Matt's mouth.

"What was that for?" Matt asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yeah, Sora!" Tai said coldly. "What was that for?"

"I uh…" I stammered. "I don't know, it's like I was being controlled." I said with a shake in my voice.

"Yeah right!" Tai yelled. "I knew you liked him. He was getting irate now.

"Tai!" I was practically shouting now too. "Listen to me! I didn't mean too!"

"How could you not mean too?" Tai asked. "I thought you were my friend! I'm outta here!" He grabbed his jacket and went out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Matt? You believe me, right?" I asked him.

"Sora, how could you not mean to kiss me?" He asked.

"I couldn't help it. Something came over me, I-" I cut myself off right there. "Darkhatredmon! Matt, he's trying to turn us against each other, he already turned Tai against me, please don't fall into the trance yourself!"

"Sora, you don't have proof that Darkhatredmon's behind this!" He told me. "I don't know what to believe!" He too left.

Oh, no. He did it! Darkhatredmon had stroked and had already turned my two best friends against me. I think it was time for a phone call to the computer genius.


	4. Chapter 4

I used to think that Matt and Sora were perfect for each other, but know it's all about Taiora! Oh and I'm like so excited because my friend likes digimon too and let me borrow her digimon comic book in like a book form, it's volume one and it's so awesome!  Well, this fic isn't about my life, it's about the digi destind's, so let's get on with it!

Chapter Four- When Problems Arise

A/N: It's Sora's P.O.V throughout the whole fic!

I picked up my red and black cell phone and dialed Izzy's cell phone number. "Izzy?" I said when he picked up.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"It's Sora!" I said with panic in my voice. "Tai-" Izzy interrupted me.

"Is everything okay, Sora?" Izzy asked me.

"Well, not exactly!" I replied. "Darkhatredmon just striker and turned Matt and Tai against me!"

"Oh, great!" Izzy remarked sarcastically. "How'd he do it? What happened?"

"He made me kiss Matt." I said softly in the phone. I felt my cheeks start to burn with embarrassment.

"He sure knows Tai's insecurities!" Izzy joked in a serious way. "I think he's trying to turn us against each other by using our weaknesses!" That was a pretty god theory. "I'll notify everyone!" After I'd hung up with Izzy my head was buzzing with a bazillion questions:

_Why'd he use Matt to get Tai mad at me? Am I one of Tai's weaknesses?_

_Had he turned anyone else against each other?_

_And most importantly:_

_Was his plan going to work?_

My phone rang again and interrupted my thoughts. "Hello?" I said when I answered my cell phone.

"Sora!" It was Izzy again. "He's turned Kari and T.K against each other and they are both against Davis!"

"What? What happened?" I asked him in shock. Kari and T.K hardly ever fight, it's because they're in L-O-V-E. I hated that word, for some reason it always made my feel sick to my stomach.

"Davis said that Kari kissed him all of a sudden! Then T.K punched Davis and then Kari yelled at T.K!" Izzy babbled. "It was a big mess!"

"Oh, great!" I said sarcastically. That answered one of my questions; three of my friends had been Darkhatredmon's targets after me. "Has anything happened to the others?"

"Unfortunately, Yes." Izzy told me. "Mimi and Joe got in a huge fight. Evidentially, out of the blue Joe called Mimi, "A selfish Drama Queen" and then Mimi ripped up Joe's 1000 word essay for school. Yolei witnessed it."

"As if I already didn't have enough problems!" I groaned.

"I want you to call Yolei, Ken, Davis, and Cody and tell them to all meet at my house in 20 minutes!" Izzy told me.

"Got it!" I told him. "See you then!" I hung up the phone and called Yolei's cell phone.

"Hello?" A voice said from the other end.

"Yolei! It's Sora!" I shouted into my phone.

"Hey Sora!" Yolei greeted me.

"Is Cody with you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why you ask?" She asked me.

"Meet at Izzy's in 20 minutes!" I told her. "Bye." Then I phoned Ken.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Ken, meet at Izzy's in 20 minutes!" I told him.

"Wormmon and I are on our way!" He told me.

"See you then!" I said quickly. "Bye." I grabbed my digivice, my cell phone and slipped on my jacket as I ran out the door.

Watch for the next chapter. Chapter Five- The Plan. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

I actually wrote this story out on paper before I put it on but here it is, Chapter Five!

Chapter Five- The Plan

Where's Davis?" Cody asked.

"Oh, Crap!" I cried. "I forgot to call Davis!" I picked up my cell phone and called him.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Davis! You need to-" I was cut off right there.

"A girl's actually is calling me?" Davis interrupted.

"Davis! It's Sora! And this is no time to play around, get to Izzy's ASAP!" I shouted at him.

"On my way!" He said. I hung up with him and looked up to see Izzy.

"Sorry Izzy, I forgot to call Davis, I don't know how though, I wrote down who to call!" I quickly explained.

"Sora!" Izzy yelled. "Can't you remember anything?" I had never seen him like this, except when Tai tried fixing his computer, as he called it.

"I told you I was sorry." I said.

"I'm tired of you, all of you!" He shouted. "Get out!" He kicked Cody, Yolei, and I out.

"He's under the trance now!" Ken noticed. "Darkhatredmon played with your mind, so you wouldn't remember to call Davis!" Davis arrived a minute later.

"Why are you guys outside?" Davis asked when he arrived.

"Izzy kicked us out!" Yolei told him.

"Darkhatredmon?" Davis questioned us.

"You guessed it!" Cody told him.

"My house is closest!" Ken said. "We can have the meeting there!" We all agreed and headed to Ken's house.

"Ken?" I had asked when we arrived at his place. "Can I use your computer?"

"Sure, but why?" He asked.

"I think it's time we have another chat with Genai!" I told everyone.

"I agree!" Cody said. I contacted Genai and once again, a virtual image of him appeared.

"How's it going, children?" He asked. "I'm on lunch break!"

"Not so well." I told him.

"What happened, Sora?" He asked.

"Us five are the only one's left!" I told him.

"Oh no." Genai started. "If you don't get Tai out of the trance, I'm afraid the digital world as we know it will come to an end."

"What?" Ken gasped.

"And Sora's the only one who can do it, then everyone else will be freed from the trance, but, it'll be complicated." He told us.

"Sora, you're going to have to find a way to make-up with Tai, something that'll break him free of the trance. A strong event that has taken place in the past, perhaps?" Genai explained.

"I'll do what ever I can to make sure the digital world stays in its place!" I told him. I might have sounded courageous, but let me tell you, I was scared out of my hat! I was worried if I would be able to free Tai and just how I'd do it, but I did not show anyone my fear. I had to be strong, have courage, just like Tai had shown me many times before!

Like it! I need three reviews and then I'll post Chapter Six- Nightmares and Phone calls!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey every1! Sry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm home sick rite now, so well, here we go…………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter Six- Nightmares and phone calls

"Tai, listen to me!" I screamed. "You're under a trance!"

"What kind of friend kisses her other friend?" He asked me. He charged at me.

I woke up sweating like a pig and screaming. Maybe I couldn't break Tai out of the trance. Now I was frightened, but I had to try for the sake of the digital world, all of the DD's, Genai, and myself, and I was not going to back out! Not now! The ring of my cell phone interrupted my thoughts. "Hello?" I said when I answered it.

"Hey Sora!" It was Davis. "Thank god I got a hold of you!" My breathing was heavy from screaming. "Are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "What's up?"

"Yolei and Ken are under the trance!" Davis told me.

"What?" I gasped. "What happened?"

"It's a long story!" Davis said.

"Oh, but what about Cody?" I asked.

"He's still trance free, FOR NOW!" Davis reported.

"Oh, well that makes me feel a whole lot better!" I shouted sarcastically. Then I heard a ping! It came from my laptop. "I've got an email!" I told Davis. "It's from Genai!"

"What's it say?" Davis asked me. I opened it up and read it out loud:

To: Tennisplayer101 

From: Genai

Subject: The Trance

Body:

Child of Love,

You better get on breaking the trance because there's one thing I forgot to mention. The trance is like a virus of darkness and once it fully takes control of Tai or one of the others, Darkhatredmon has full control over them. He will be able to make them do whatever he pleases.

Good Luck,

Genai

"Oh great!" Davis said sarcastically.

"I know that's terrible!" I agreed.

"Not exactly what I was talking about, but that's terrible too." Davis told me.

"Then what were you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Cody's under the trance!" Davis shouted. "We're the only two left!"

"What?" I gasped for the second time. "How do you know?"

"I got an email from Genai too." He explained.

"Meet me at my house in 20 minutes!" I told him.

"See you then!" Davis said. "Bye!" After I hung up with him, I threw on my army cargo jeans and my army green tank.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Possessed!

Sorry about the long wait guys! ENJOY!

No sooner than I had got dressed, Davis arrived at the door. "Come in!" I shouted from my room. I pulled on my jacket.

"Where are we going?" Davis asked me.

"To Tai's house to break the trance!" I told him. I slipped my crest over my head and grabbed my digivice. Then we were on our way.

On the way there Davis brought up the topic that made me the most uncomfortable: LOVE.

"Sora?" He questioned.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"How do you know when you're in love?" Davis asked me.

"That's a tough question." I took a gulp and continued. "Well, I guess you know you're in love when you start having strong feelings for a person. You'll do anything to protect them. You really have to care about them."

"Is that how you feel about Tai?" He asked curiously.

"I uhh…um.." I stuttered, as my face turned a shade of dark red. Just then we arrived at the Kamiya's apartment. I pressed the red button on the intercom and Mrs. Kamiya answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Mrs. Kamiya. Is Tai home?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Sora, he left to go to the movies with Joe." She told me. I knew just what that meant.

"I just have something to drop off in his room." I told her.

"Go ahead and come up then." She said. The door buzzed and it opened.

Davis and I climbed up the stairs to the second floor and walked down the hall to the Kamiya's apartment. Then we went upstairs to his room. When we got up there Davis said, "Hey look, Tai's laptop!" The digiport was open.

"I knew it!" I bellowed. "Let's go!" We both held up our digivices and went to the digital world.

"Sora!" Davis complained. " We've been walking for like, ever!" I pulled out my digivice and did a search for Tai. An orange dot appeared.

"He's heading our way!" Davis yelled. The dot got closer and closer. "What do we do?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea!" I told Davis. The orange dot got closer and closer until, he stood right in front of us.

"Tai, hi." Davis said. He sounded freaked.

"Hello Sora, Davis." Tai said in a voice that I had never heard him use before.

"Do you think he's-?" Davis started, but I interrupted him because I already knew the rest.

"Possessed?" I shouted, finishing his sentence for him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry about the wait! I've got a tip for all of you though: Write out your fan fiction on paper before posting it online….. This fic is pre-written! I did something smart! LOL…ENJOY!_ _Chapter Eight Till Death do us Part_

"_Darkhatredmon has full control over him!" I told Davis with fear in my voice._

"_That's right!" An evil voice said. "And I can make him do anything I want!"_

"_Huh?" Davis asked. He sounded a bit clueless. _

"_Get the dimwitted boy first!" Darkhatredmon demanded Tai. He charged at Davis and lifted him off the ground._

"_Davis!" I screamed. "I'm coming!"_

"_Oh no you don't!" Darkhatredmon yelled. "Forget about the boy and get her!" Tai slammed Davis to the ground; I could hear the shattering of his goggles._

"_Davis! Are you alright?"_

"_I think I broke my foot!" He yelled back to me with pain in his voice._

_Then Tai charged towards me and pinned me to the ground. 'Oh Bioymon! I need your help!' I thought. A minute later Bioymon flew over along with Veemon. (AN: I'm not sure if it's just V or Vee…LOL!)_

"_Bio!" I yelled._

"_Veemon!" Davis yelled. Veemon rushed over to Davis's side and Bioymon flew over to me. _

"_Bioymon digivolve!" I cried. _

_Bioymon digivolved to Birdramon!_

"_Tai's possessed by Darkhatredmon!" I told her. _

"_I don't want to hurt you Tai, but- meteor wing!" Birdramon attacked. He winced in pain and fell to the ground, but got back up after I had escaped from his clutches. _

"_My turn!" Veemon bellowed._

_Veemon digivolved to X-veemon!" _

"_You can do it!" Davis cried. He was still wincing in pain. Tai pulled out a sword and hit Birdramon with it and she di-digivolved back to Yokomon. She was useless now. She had no strength and there was no way my crest could light up at a time like this!_

"_Bio!" I screamed, but I was so caught up with Bioymon being hurt that I didn't notice Tai charging at me once again. With a swipe of his sword, he cut me on the shoulder and I fell helplessly to the ground. I winced in pain._

"_V-Laser!" X-veemon attacked. It hit Tai, but didn't faze him._

"_Tai! Sora's your best friend!" Davis cried. "You'd never try to hurt her! Snap out of it!"_

"_Your words are useless human!" Darkhatredmon told Davis 'At least he tried.' I thought as I lay there on the dirt holding my shoulder, wincing in pain. _

"_Finish her off!" The evil enemy yelled. Tai picked up his sword with two hands and prepared to strike me with it, by holding it over his head._

_There was one last thing I could try. I spoke up quickly. "Tai, you're my best friend. Where's the Tai I used to play soccer with or could tell me anything? Where's the Tai, that I used to know?" I began. He stopped, holding the sword above his head. "I know the real Tai is in there somewhere!" I continued. "You've got to dig deep!" I thought of what to say next._

"_Remember what you told me when my parents had a big fight?" I gulped. "You said, "Sometimes people fight, and say or do things they don't mean and that's how everyone is and we've got to be able to forgive them." I took a deep breath, and then continued. "Well, that's like when I gave Matt that kiss, I didn't mean it!" Tears started to form in my eyes. "The Tai Kamiya that said that when we were 10 years old is inside your heart! Darkhatredmon may have control over your body, but he doesn't have control over your soul!"_

"_Your words are useless!" Darkhatredmon laughed evilly. I ignored him and kept on talking._

"_Fight it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "You have the courage to!" Tai regained his grip on the sword and pushed down with all his force. At least I tried. "Nooo!" I screamed._

_Flashback-_

"_Sora?" Tai asked._

"_Yes?" I replied._

"_It's really bothering me that we don't know when he'll strike!" Tai told me. _

"_I know, but when he does, we'll be ready." Sora reassured him._

"_Thanks, I know whenever I'm having trouble, I can come to you. You're a great friend Sora." He blushed a light pink._

"_Your welcome!" She told him. She started to turn pink too._

_End Flashback-_

_I was shielding myself with my arms and my eyes were closed tightly. Just as he was about to finish me off, He froze and fainted._

"_No!" Darkhatredmon yelled._

_Even though my shoulder was still in pain, I got up, grabbed the bloody sword and charged towards Darkhatredmon. "You'll pay!" I screamed. I didn't care if I was running at a digimon 10 times the size of me. I beat him with the sword and my crest lit up._

"_I'll get you yet!" Darkhatredmon yelped as his data disappeared. I looked down at the sword, engraved in it were the crests of courage and love. On one side, the sword was orange and on the other it was red._

"_Tai!" I yelled as I dropped the sword and ran to his side._

_Like it? Love it? Let me know by reviewing! I need 5 reviews to continue!_

_3 more chapters!_

_Peace out,_

_Taioraforeva11_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, how is everyone doing? I know you've all been anxious to see the next chapter!  
So here it is! ENJOY my TAIORA fans!

Chapter Nine- Forgiveness

I knelt down beside him. "Tai, are you okay? Say something!" I yelled frantically.

He opened his eyes slightly and said, "Something."

"Your alive!" I screamed. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"You did it Sora! You broke through the trance!" Davis congratulated her.

"I did do it!" I explained. She turned her attention to Tai. "Tai, how are you feeling?"

He sat up and put a hand on his forehead. "Weird, dizzy." He mumbled. "What happened?  
The last thing I remember is being at your house and I walked out the door because of you and Matt."

"You know I didn't mean to do that, It was all part of Darkhatredmon's plan." I told him.  
"I'm just glad you're alright!"

"Yeah, me too." Tai smiled. Just then something ruined the moment. "Sora you're bleeding"  
Tai noticed.

"I know." I took a deep breath. "You did that Tai, luckily I was able to snap you out of the trance before you killed me."

"What are you talking about? Why would I hurt you?" Tai questioned me.

"You fell under Darkhatredmon's trance and he had total control over you." I explained. I winced in pain at the fact of my shoulder. "You cut me with this sword." I held up the sword and showed it to Tai. He took it from me.

"It has the crest's of love and courage on it!" He noticed, just as I had earlier. "Sora, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" He started, but I interrupted.

"Tai, it wasn't your fault I forgive you." I told him. "Remember what you said 5 years ago?"

"Sometimes people say or do things they don't mean and that's how everyone is and we've got to be able to forgive them." He finished for me. "Yeah of course I remember."

"Thanks Sora!" He wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Your welcome." I mumbled in his shoulder.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt this love fest, but I've got a broken foot and you guys are majorlly (sp?) hurt!" Davis interrupted. "Let's get out of here!"

Tai and I laughed as we pulled apart.

"What's so funny?" Davis asked.

HOPE U ABSOULUTELY LOVED IT! REVIEW PLEEZ! AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON!

PEACE OUT,

TAIORAFOREVA11 


	10. Chapter 10

Taioraforeva11 is in the building!

Hey every1! Thx for the reviews! Here's The Second to last chapter!

Chapter Ten- The Sword of Fire-

I grabbed the sword and together we helped Davis through the digi port. We ended up in Tai's room.

"I'm sorry I broke your ankle Davis, and I'll pay for any operations!" Tai apologized as soon as we had gotten back.

"It's okay dude. I forgive you." Davis told Tai. Davis's ankle only turned out to be sprained, but pretty badly. As for Tai and I, I had to keep my shoulder wrapped in a bandage and Tai had a bandage on his forehead from where Bioymon had tried to stop him.

The Genai appeared once again in his virtual form. "Well done Sora." He said to me.

"I helped!" Davis whined.

"Well done to you to Daisuke." Genai told him.

"Thank you." Davis proudly said.

"Genai?" I looked down at the mysterious sword that rested in my hands. "What's this?"

"Sora, Taichi, that is "The Sword of Fire!" Genai told us.

"Huh?" Tai asked with a confused look.

"Together the crest of Courage and Love create this, a sword, in which can be used to fight off evil, but you have to use it together." Genai explained.

"But I only used it to slay Darkhatredmon." I told Genai. I wasn't getting any of this.

"Yes, but who used it before you?" Genai asked.

"Tai, but he was using it to kill me!" I shouted.

"Yes, but as soon as you broke him free of the trance, the last of his strength was put into the sword to help you." Genai further explained. "That's why he fained, but he should regain his strength after a couple of days. You to Sora used the last of your strength."

"Oh I get it now." Davis told us.

"Just don't let the sword fall into the wrong hands, unimaginable things could happen." Genai warned. "The rest of the group is on their way."

"Are they back to normal?" Davis asked.

"Yes all of them." Genai told us.

"We're so sorry about what happened…. we didn't mean to fall into the trance, we wanted to help you, but Darkhatredmon got the best of us!" Cody apologized when everyone arrived.

"Yeah, but you guys seemed to do okay on your own." T.K added.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Yolei asked.

"Of course." Sora said nicely. "Right guys?" Sora nudged Tai and Davis.

"Yea, what Sora said." Tai and Davis muttered. Everyone burst out into laughter.

"Hey…I almost forgot." Ken started. "I gave the rest of the group these, but I could never get them to you guys because of this whole incident." Ken handed Davis, Tai, and Sora all Christmas Party Invitations. "Hope to see you there!"

"Count us in after we get some rest!" Tai told Ken.

One more chapter left until the end! YAY! But it is kinda sad. I am working on a sequel right now and I'll probably start posting it after I finish this one! Review Pleez!

Taioraforeva11 outtie!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Last chapter! I know, I know….it'z sad…but here it is…ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- Ken's Christmas Party

After a couple days of intense healing by lying in bed and going to the doctor, Davis, Tai, and I we're all almost healed. It was Christmas day now. We were all at Ken's 2nd Annual Christmas Party. I was talking to Matt.

"I'm terribly sorry that I fell into the trance Sora." Matt apologized for like the hundredth time.

"I know…it's fine. You've apologized about 100 times!" I exclaimed.

"I'll see you later." He said and he quickly ran off over to Ken and Davis. Sora was confused as to why Matt had run off so quickly, but didn't have time to yell anything after him because when she turned around Tai was there.

"Sora…I uh…. Merry Christmas." He pulled out a gift from behind his back, gift wrapped with a silver bow.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Taichi." I pulled out my own gift from behind my back, wrapped with a gold bow. We exchanged gifts.

"You open yours first." I advised him.

"Okay." He unwrapped the gift to find a brand new pair of blue sports goggles. He gazed at them with his soft brown eyes as he ran his fingers along them.

"I thought you know, since you gave Davis yours because he accidentally broke his that you'd like a new pair, but if you don't like it you could always-" He cut me off right there.

"No Sora, I love them." He told me with wide eyes. "Thank you."

"Y-your w-welcome." I stuttered.

"Now it's your turn." He told me.

"Right." I ripped off the wrapping paper to see a white box. When I took off the cover nestled inside was a necklace. I picked it up with my finger. It was a sterling silver necklace with the orange crest of courage and the red crest of love hanging from it. It said friends on the crest of courage and on the crest of love it said forever. "I love it!" I gave him a huge hug. "But where'd you get something like this?"

"A friend of ours." Tai said. I turned around and lifted up my auburn hair as Tai clipped it on for me. I ran over to a mirror, Tai following me.

"It looks great." He exclaimed. Then I thought I saw his face turn pink. Kari giggled as she pointed upwards toward the ceiling.

I didn't have a clue what she was laughing or pointing at until I actually took a look for myself. Then Tai looked up. It was a mistle toe…. right there above us.

"Hehe." Tai took a step towards me and blushed once again.

"It's a Christmas tradition you guys… you have to!" Yolei cried.

"I guess…" I said softly. I could feel my face heating up like a sauna.

"Will they just kiss already?" T.K whispered to Kari. Tai leaned in closer and closer to my face and I felt really weird…. I got this tingly feeling. Once our lips met I couldn't believe it. This was my first kiss and I hadn't imagined it would be with Tai. Sure when I was going out with Matt he gave me little pecks on the lips and kisses on the cheek, but compared to this, that was nothing.

It only lasted about 20 seconds and then we pulled apart. Both our faces were red like we had been out in the sun for too long.

"Wait a minute!" Davis whined. "Tai can get Sora under the mistle toe and I can't get Kari?"

"Maybe next time Davis." Tai told him. We all laughed.

That whole battle that we went through must have been a test our friendship and we had passed. We had this incredible bond like no one else and no one could take that away from us. Except, for maybe…another guy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end! I hope you all loved it! To find out what the last part above really means you'll just have to read the sequel, "A so-called Digi-Friendship!" Love u all!

Review pleez!

PEACE OUT,

Taioraforeva11 is outta here!


End file.
